


Clip-Clap Slip-Slap

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Series: Chaotic Cheesecake [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I Am Sorry, Texting, This is trash, YG is mentioned, absolute garbage, chatfic, ignore this whole fic, its just a random thought i had, oh yeah, or dont, read at your own free will, short oneshot, small slap happens, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: Wait, what happened Felix?Chatfic I threw together in a few minutes a year ago.... I- I'm sorry? Honestly don't waste your time, this is trash.
Series: Chaotic Cheesecake [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Clip-Clap Slip-Slap

**Felix**

Uhh guys

**Chan**

What’s up

**Seungmin**

Hello

**Minho**

WHATS UP BISHES

**Felix**

Well

Some guy just slapped me

**Jisung**

WHAT

ILL KILL HIM

**Chan**

What happened??

**Felix**

I was crossing the street when some guy jumped out of his car

Walked over to me and slapped me

Is that a normal thing here?

Is it like some weird Korean thing I don’t know about?

**Seungmin**

Yup.

**Jisung**

Wait

How many times has this happened to you for you to think it is a normal thing here?

**Chan**

That happened to me once too

Was it a blue car?

**Minho**

Chan wtf

**Chan**

Was he wearing super casual clothes and a weird hat?

**Hyunjin**

Seriously Chan when did you get slapped by a man fitting that description?

**Felix**

Yeah, and yeah he was

**Changbin**

Ha

YG finally got to you

**Seungmin**

Wait

What

**Jeongin**

Am I going to be slapped by YG?

**Changbin**

No your safe Jeongin

**Chan**

Yeah you're good Jeongin

He only has a thing with Aussies

**Changbin**

He gets defensive about other groups having members from Australia

Idk its his weird thing

**Hyungjin**

Great that means I am going to get slapped some day

Just perfect

HE IS GOING TO SLAP THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE?!

I

Dont

Think

So.

**Seungmin**

Do i have to say it again or are we still ignoring it

**Chan**

Like I said I gave up months ago 

**Jeongin**

He gets too defensive

Its better to just leave it

**Jisung**

YG won’t slap Hyunjin cause hes not an Aussie

**Hyunjin**

Yeah.

I am.

**Jisung**

But Minho is on his way to his room to slap him rn so just wait

**Felix**

I am outside and I heard that….

**Hyunjin**

…

I hate this team.

**Minho**

Sorry what was that?

You want me to come back?

**Hyunjin**

ಠ_ಠ

  
  



End file.
